The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for document management.
Many companies turn to document management systems to help them store and manage their electronic documents. Some examples of documents can include contracts, pharmaceutical submissions (e.g., drug approval applications), product catalogs, data sheets, case files, product specifications, and customer communications—just to name a few examples. Indeed, there are statues and regulations that require companies to preserve certain documents.
Making a document imported into a repository available for viewing can take a significant amount of time. Generally, this is undesirable because users will not be able to view an imported document until the entire document has been processed. Additional hardware may, for example, speed the processing, but this can be a costly approach.
Thus, there is a need to provide efficient systems and techniques to improve the response times of document management systems.